


Not in My Classroom

by Tayathestrange



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayathestrange/pseuds/Tayathestrange
Summary: Merlin should probably think before speaking but the hot piece of arse teaching his English class makes it really hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolo313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolo313/gifts).



> This was written for the [Merthur Gift Exchange 2016/17](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MerthurGiftExchange) as a present for [lolo313](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lolo313/pseuds/lolo313). Thank you so much for this prompt. This was sooo up my alley and was so much fun to write!!! I hope you like it.
> 
> Tremendous thanks to [Sebastian_Michael (sebastian2017)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017) for setting this up and being great help with the prompts.  
> And also a big THANK YOU to [snickersnack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snickersnack/profile) because she's always there to be my beta!
> 
> This work contains **huge dub-con** which also can be **interpreted as non-con**. Merlin is underage and never consents to what's done to him. Keep that in mind!

Not in My Classroom

Merlin might not be the brightest bulb in his school but usually he was able to hold his ground even in his most difficult classes. But now he was slipping, losing concentration and stop caring about homework or study-goals. The reason for his misery had set foot into the school roughly six month ago.

Mr. Arthur Pendragon. Twenty-five years old and trainee for his most beloved subject, English.  
From the first moment the man had stepped through the door and slipped Shakespeare from his back-pocket to throw amusing quotes at them, Merlin had resented every aspect of him. His wit, his sense of humour, his clever teaching-style. Even his straw blond hair, which covered his head like spun gold and those piercing blue eyes that shined at him brightly even from across the school yard. He despised how his attention was drawn to lips framed by a strong jaw. Lips which were not plush but cherry red, complimenting his golden skin tone which never seemed to leave him even in the dull London-weather.

But the thing that enraged Merlin the most about this new teacher of his were those amazing muscles covering almost every inch of his gorgeous body so generously that neither dess-shirt nor jumper could ever attempt to hide them.

Merlin was doomed.

Of course he had tried to reason with himself. Teachers were off-limits, no matter how young and fit they were. He had made it his rule to never look the man in the eye or even dare to glance for more than mere seconds at those beautifully sculptured arms. Maybe he couldn't escape Arthur's rough voice which transported his knowledge in calming vibrations to Merlin's ears, but he at least could avoid the power of his looks. The resolve, which had seemed to be working just fine at first, crumbled like fallen leaves in autumn when Arthur started helping out their sports teacher on a weekly basis. The first time Merlin lay eyes on the man's well rounded bubble-butt almost jumping over the tracks in the warm-up-session he knew it was a useless ordeal to get this picture out of his head ever again. And so he had started to act on his urges whenever they overcame his weak flesh. Merlin's eyes had roamed Arthur's body unabashedly hundreds of times now, not even flickering away anymore when his teacher obviously caught him in the act. Instead he became more daring. Always when he felt Arthur's eyes on him he would present his lean form in the most appealing ways. Stretching in the school yard until his dress-shirt was revealing the smooth skin on his tummy, loosening his tie and opening the first button to show off his long neck or, one of his favourites, slouching backwards in his chair while Arthur was holding a lengthy speech on his love for the classics and opening his legs inappropriately wide.

Today was one of those lessons. He had made himself comfortable as soon as Arthur had assumed the 'I'm-going-to-tell-you-a-universal-truth'-pose and had let himself be lulled into a sweet open-eyed dose when his left leg was kicked painfully hard. Merlin was snapped from his daydreams about licking Arthur's nipples until he came. His eyes sprung back into focus and fixed on Will, his best and very annoyed looking friend. His expression spoke of expectation but Merlin had no idea what he could be waiting for.

"What?" he whispered, dumbly.

"Mate, you've been called three times now. Get your head out of your arse."

Merlin's head snapped around to the front of the classroom and was greeted by Arthur's full attention. The teacher was leaning against the front desk in a relaxed pose, his arms crossed over his chest. He held up his chin and took in Merlin's form with raised eyebrows.

"Y-yes?" Merlin stuttered, feeling the blood rush to his face.

"Mr. Emrys, I'm so glad you've joined us again. Is everything alright?"

His voice spoke more of amusement than anger, allowing Merlin to take a slight breath of relief.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess," he answered.

"Then I'm convinced you'll be able to continue were we left off a few minutes ago."

Confused Merlin looked to Will for hints who pointed sharply to the book in his hands. Merlin's eyes flew over the page, his brain finally catching on. They had been reading from Shakespeare's ‘The Tempest’. Prospero and Miranda meet Ferdinand.

He hurried to get up from his desk. Still at a loss about where they had stopped his eyes darted back to Arthur.

"From Miranda, Mr. Emrys."

Merlin nodded absentmindedly, scanning the page for the name, his eyes catching the next lines automatically. He blinked a few times, taking in the meaning of what he was about to read and almost started grinning. With all the self-control a seventeen year old boy could muster he took a moment to gaze upon his teacher's perfect body again, until he was sure Arthur had noticed. Only then he went back to the page and started to read out loud.

"There's nothing ill can dwell in such a temple:  
If ill spirit have so fair a house,  
Good things will strive to dwell with't."

\----

Arthur's eyes were still fixating the page when the last student was leaving the classroom for lunch break. Again and again his gaze went back to the lines Merlin had read in the soft voice of his after gifting him with a heavy lidded look. It had stirred Arthur's groin in varyingly inappropriate ways. Mercifully the lesson came to a close only a few minutes later and he could sink back into his chair to calm his nerves.

His fingers touched the words.

"If ill spirit have so fair a house..." he murmured, shaking his head slightly and throwing the book on the table amidst his other materials.

Grabbing his coffee cup Arthur's eyes wandered out of the window where bare trees obscured the view.

The Emrys-boy had caused him trouble from the first moment he had set foot onto the school-grounds. Merlin probably had no idea but before they even officially met, Arthur had seen him. His first appointment as a trainee was set on a warm day in early September. School had already started again after the unsatisfying summer holidays had come and gone and Arthur was looking forward to finally getting some more practical experience in his field.  
The school yard was littered with students at the time of his arrival and Arthur was just about to make his way across when he spotted two boys rolling around on a patch of grass. Though he could see that it was a good natured fight accompanied by strangled laughter, he was just contemplating going over and ending it when Mrs. Smith from the maths department already shouted whilst making her way in their direction. The boys, distracted from their game, struggled to get out of their entanglement seconds before she reached them and ran off in Arthur's general direction.

Arthur had seen him then. Staggering around on unsteady legs, still disoriented from the fight. Merlin. His black hair had been a spiky mess, his shirt hung loosely and rumpled from his lean frame while sweat was running down his face. A face that was glowing with delight and mischief, with eyes set in its centre like jewels while plush lips were stretched to the most delightful smile Arthur had ever witnessed.

He didn't know then how this picture would be engraved into his memory. The smile invaded his thoughts at the most unexpected times while Merlin's eyes haunted his dreams at night.  
Arthur was perplexed by the situation.

He had never been attracted to a student. Besides the illegal aspect that any kind of involvement with a minor presented, he had never thought there'd be anything attractive about half grown boys who were still gaining control of their limbs and urges. Now he felt his gaze wandering on its own volition. Always focusing on this one chair in the third row, two places left from the window. And every time it lingered a little bit longer.

But Arthur was a disciplined and decent man. He loved his job and would never lose it over something like an irrational crush on a big eared boy. He possessed a strong resolve and was set on keeping his hands to himself.

This resolve held for about three weeks.

Even now he had no idea what had caused the change in Merlin's behaviour. Before, the boy mostly ignored him. When Arthur was holding a lesson he only answered when he was pointedly asked and his eyes never met Arthur's. In the school yard it almost felt like he was being avoided. And Arthur had been glad since it made it easier to cast Merlin from his thoughts.

Soon after he started his training the boy slipped back into his view with an intensity that was hard to ignore. Suddenly he seemed to appear everywhere. He hung out in the hallway with his friend Will when Arthur was on his way to the next class. He always managed to get close to Arthur's spot when he was running and laughing in the yard. Even in their lessons, Merlin's gaze barely strayed from him. He could feel it burn on his lips, lingering on his chest, moving lower and lower. When Arthur would give up and return the stare the boy frequently followed a sudden urge to stretch his long limbs in the most lascivious ways or even lick his pink lips luxuriously as if they were moist with honey.

Sometimes Merlin's actions appeared a little clumsy, the effort being too obvious, his lengthy legs having grown a little too long to move elegantly. But when their eyes met and Merlin beamed at him only to cast his lids down a second later in the most shyly coquettish way it didn't matter. Arthur was captivated against his better judgement. The innocent picture of his student playing around in the school yard was replaced by much more lively images. Images of a swan-neck covered in love bites left by Arthur's lips. Images of slender fingers tangling in blonde hair, shaking from ecstasy and a pink mouth wrapped around his cock.

Even now Arthur could feel his blood rushing south urged by the memory of deep blue eyes roaming his body. His hand had already begun its descent to adjust his crotch when he was grabbed by the shoulder. A shout left his mouth in surprise when the coffee spilled from the cup to flood his lap. Luckily it had already gone cold.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Mr. Pendragon. I didn't mean to scare you," stuttered an awfully apologetic voice into his left ear.

Arthur's head turned and right in front of him stood the reason for his fantasies. Merlin's big eyes were scanning Arthur's crotch intensely, creating the uncomfortable feeling of exposure.

"Merlin-" Arthur began but was interrupted again.

"I'm truly sorry. Let me fix this."

From his pocket Merlin slipped a chequered handkerchief and brought it down on Arthur's lap. Without any hesitation he started to dab at his jeans, pressing down to make the fabric absorb more liquid.

Just the image of the boy's slender fingers only millimetres from his cock forced Arthur's pulse into a pace that had to be life threatening. The sensation of the touch through his soaked trousers had his heart hammer in a rhythm so hard Arthur feared it would crush bone and muscle to jump right out of his chest. He would've taken his death gladly just to avoid the mortification he was experiencing when his length started to harden.

Merlin’s face was directly in front of his, the other hand still on his shoulder. He seemed to concentrate on the task with pursed lips and drawn eyebrows, letting hope bloom in Arthur's mind that Merlin wouldn't notice. But hope is a fragile thing and his was violently crushed when the dabbing suddenly stopped and the hand stilled directly on the rapidly growing bulge. Merlin's features though didn't shift immediately. The crease between his brows eased slowly while his tightly shut lips relaxed and fell open to form a surprised 'o'.

It became very quiet between them. The silence was heavy but not with shock. Instead of a horrified scream followed by a hasty escape and Arthur's school career being destroyed, Merlin's hand stayed where it was. The only thing moving were his eyes. Step by step they climbed up his body until they were meeting Arthur's paralysed gaze through long black lashes. The look, sharper than it had the right to be, pierced through every defence and his crumbling resolve.

Merlin knew. Arthur could feel it. He was aware of every dirt dripping fantasy his teacher had about him. When the boy's lips split into a wide grin he was certain of it.

"Well, Mr. Pendragon, and I thought you didn't like me," Merlin said, clumsy seduction swinging in his words.

The remark brought some of the painfully missing blood back to Arthur's brain, enabling him to act. He jumped to his feet as if lightning had struck him right through the ceiling, his chair scraping over the floor with a loud clatter. Merlin took a step back, his features showing only a hint of surprise. It granted Arthur space to think. Taking hold of every nerve he possessed he sat the coffee pot onto the table with a steady hand.

"Mr. Emrys," he said coldly, "if there is nothing I can assist you with I'll have to order you outside, since it is break time."

When he didn't get an immediate response Arthur raised his eyes from the coffee pot to Merlin's face. The grin that had left it upon his interrupted advances came back sheepishly.

"Unfortunately I forgot my question. But it sure looks like I could assist you with a thing or two," Merlin commented on his state.

A tingling in Arthur's fingers told him that his hands were about to act without consulting him first. He suppressed the urge for another moment to ask himself if it was wise to do this here and now. But the provocative rise of Merlin's right brow whisked all rational thought away.

\----

Merlin knew he had crossed a line the second he felt Arthur's hand circling his arm like a vice. He was dragged forward in a fast motion and lost his footing. Next thing he knew his chest pressed into the desk's surface, his legs dangling over the edge. With a surprised shout he tried to find leverage on the floor to push himself up but his arm was turned onto his back, paralysing him.

"What the-" he struggled to get out but the air left his lungs when a heavy body lowered onto his own, hot breath ghosting around his ear-shell.

"Listen Merlin," Arthur growled under his breath. "You seem to think you're clever. That it's a fun game you're playing here without any consequences."

The weight shifted, making Merlin wheeze. He felt something grind into his cleft. But even the layers of clothing between them could not cover what it was. His own hand had got the chance to grope it through wet fabric. All his willpower had been required to keep himself from ripping Arthur's trousers away to let his eyes devour what was still hidden from them. If he had kept his mouth shut he'd already be in the loo having probably the most needed wank of his life. It was hard to decide if this was better.

"Your behaviour towards me over the last few months has been more than inappropriate. And I think it's time to put an end to it" Arthur announced sharply, his voice already retreating from so close to Merlin's ear.

He could feel the pressure lift from his body. It gave him a chance to fill his lungs with fresh air and relief. 

"I want your hands in front of you. Grab the edge of the table. They will not leave this position."

Fog began to drag through Merlin's head. Heavy and sweet it seemed to grant him a taste of what was about to come. It also made it hard to concentrate. Though patience was usually one of Arthur's traits in teaching it didn't appear to be his virtue in this particular situation. When it took Merlin too long to obey, his wrists were grabbed and shoved in front of him. Arthur's broad hands pushed his own onto the used wood of the table, making his fingers close around the edge. Merlin could feel the callouses in Arthur's palms rough against his skin. He remembered him mentioning sword-fighting as one of his many hobbies at the beginning of the year. The picture of his teacher clad in armour wielding a gleaming sword while sweat ran down his sun-kissed face didn't last long though. The heat covering his back told him that Arthur had come closer again.

"Do you understand, Merlin?" purred Arthur into his neck, the pressure on his hands intensifying painfully for a moment.

A shiver ran down his spine. His hips jumped to the sensation pushing his arse into the still existing bulge in Arthur's jeans. A moan escaped him involuntarily.

"Good."

His teacher was obviously pleased with the eagerness Merlin's body showed so openly. The rough hands moved to sneak under his belly. He could feel them fumble around, bringing his pulse to a faster pace. Merlin couldn't wait for those fingers to finally close around his cock and coax the best orgasm he had ever had out of him.

Unfortunately Arthur had other plans. After button and zipper had been opened he stepped away. The edges of Merlin's pants and trousers were grabbed and tugged down in a swift motion. Cool air was now ghosting over his butt-cheeks.

"Twenty strikes will be suitable for inappropriate advances towards an authority figure. Any objections, Merlin?"

Merlin's breath quickened at the proposal. Coming in short bursts it made him even more light-headed. He was going to be spanked. The heat pooling in his groin at the mere thought scared and exhilarated him at the same time. He didn't even notice the desperate whimper leaving his mouth.

"Didn't think so," Arthur mumbled distractedly.

\---

When Arthur finally held Merlin's small globes in his hands he was surprised how soft they felt. For a skinny boy like him he had imagined a bony arse but this was not too bad. The hits would emanate a nice smack. He could feel a smile form on his face, every worry of being discovered falling away.

He considered having Merlin count the strikes out loud but the boy appeared excited enough already. It would probably be too much to ask. Merlin whimpered again, the small sound going straight to Arthur's cock. It was time to give him what he deserved.

The first hit had barely any strength in it. Arthur was on the safe side assuming that Merlin had never been spanked before, since he was reacting to the almost light touch with utmost sensitivity. His face had already taken on a nice shade of pink. With the following three strikes Arthur worked on colouring his butt-cheeks in a matching tone. The smacking sounds were now accompanied by little moans that were ripped from the boy's lips with every hit. Arthur slowed down on the next few, savouring the angry red imprint his hand had left on the pale flesh. He gave Merlin time to feel the heat blooming in his bottom and spreading through his body until he shook with arousal. Merlin mewled now after every hit while his hips moved uncontrollably under Arthur's palm. When Arthur pressed down to keep him still the groan that was freed from Merlin's throat was filled with frustration and pleasure alike. The last strikes were given in rapid succession. Arthur's own patience was being tested by the image of the flushed arse before him. The boy obviously couldn't differentiate between pleasure and pain anymore, with moans and suppressed screams being carried through the room in a strange mixture.

When Arthur was done he stepped away to observe his work.

His young student appeared to be completely overwhelmed by sensations he had never experienced before. They were wrecking his body until only incoherent begging flowed from his lips. He didn't even seem to notice the rhythm he set with his hips to rub his groin into the desk.

Already pondering the question of how to proceed Arthur almost missed it.

"Please..."

The word was uttered so quietly that he thought he had imagined it. But then he heard it again.

"Please, I... I need..."

Arthur rounded the desk and bend down to level with Merlin's flushed face. Sweat had formed on his forehead and those lips, pumped full with blood, looked even more delicious.

"If you have a request I have to ask you to speak loud and clearly, Merlin," he stated calmly, laying a hand on Merlin's head.

The boy's lids rose upon the order. The blue of his eyes that usually struck Arthur to the core was paler now, glazed over by arousal and shimmering with tears. He was not sure if Merlin had understood but then he raised his head and shot Arthur a look of deep rooted desperation.

"Please, I need to...Please, help me..."

His voice was so thin in his plea. Merlin's sassy behaviour was completely gone, replaced by helplessness and need. The surge of excitement Arthur felt upon the revelation brought weakness to his knees.

"Well, Merlin, this is your punishment so it's not supposed to please you. Still, I want this lesson to be valuable for you. So I permit you to take care of yourself."

The boy was frozen with obvious confusion at first but soon understanding bloomed on his face. There was a hint of hesitation in his eyes when he lowered them. They moved from left to right while he struggled to comprehend the meaning of Arthur's words and make a decision. When he pushed himself up to get a hand down his pants it was clear that his urges had gotten the best of him.

Arthur reacted fast. Putting a hand between Merlin's shoulder blades he brought him back down.

"What?" Merlin inquired while he scrambled to get back up.

"You'll either finish this way or not at all," Arthur explained, his tone leaving no room for objections.

He pressed down a little harder for good measure until Merlin finally stilled, a small whine announcing the defeat. Without another word long fingers slipped into their original position, holding on to the edge of the table, knuckles going white. Biting his lip in shame Merlin closed his eyes and brought his hips back into motion. At first he seemed reluctant to let go without Arthur’s guidance. His movements were stiff and forced, his face stony with concentration. But soon the mortification vanished leaving an expression of pure enjoyment. From Merlin's open mouth fell little aborted moans that filled Arthur with the wish to get his cock out of its confinements. Though it would probably be the fulfilment of all his fantasies to feel the hot wetness around his flesh, he knew he had already pushed his luck. He needed to finish this.

Meanwhile Merlin's body had turned back into a shaking mess. His bottom was moving so rapidly back and forth that his cock must be getting sore in his pants. With a glance to the clock Arthur decided to get this over with. Two strides brought him back to Merlin's rear. Sadly the pert arse had already lost some of its colouring but there was no time to fix it now. Bending down over the lean frame he pressed his groin into the boy's cleft to set a harder rhythm.

Merlin gasped in shock when his confined erection was pushed mercilessly into the wooden surface but he seemed to be beyond caring. Instead his movements became erratic, pushing his arse so intensely into Arthur's bulge that the jeans must be chaffing at the sensitive skin. His moans were flowing freely now, matching the fast pace of his hips.

Arthur could feel him getting close. It wouldn't need much now to drag him over the edge. Lowering himself onto Merlin's back Arthur pinned him down, immobilizing him for good. A frustrated groan was the response but he ignored it and brought his lips to Merlin's ear for the last time.

"Merlin," he murmured, "you're such a good boy. Taking your punishment so well. I just need you to do one last thing for me."

By pressing his hips a little further into Merlin's backside he made sure the boy felt every inch of his own hard-on.

"I need you to come."

For a few heartbeats everything stilled, only school yard noises filling the classroom.  
Merlin whimpered, a violent shiver crawling through his body. With a broken ‘Ah! Ah! Ah!’ all tension left him and he melted into the table. Suppressing his own moan Arthur got up to straighten his rumpled clothing and tug Merlin's trousers back up.

The boy was awfully quiet afterwards; looking exhausted and lost where he stood in front of him with tangled hair and his uniform askew. Whilst he was avoiding eye contact he didn't show any awareness of his state and Arthur took on the task of making him presentable again.

"I hope you have learned your lesson," he said with a hint of fondness in his voice after he had fastened the knot of Merlin's tie.

"Yes, Mr. Pendragon," Merlin mumbled.

The answer sounded so polite that Arthur feared Merlin would become too docile. That would definitely take some spice out of his day. But he was probably still overwhelmed and needed time to come back to himself. Arthur smiled and ruffled the messy hair.

"Good. Then I'll forget what happened. Now go to the bathroom and clean up your mess. I don't want you to be late for your next class."

"Yes, Mr. Pendragon."

Acting on autopilot Merlin turned around and left the room, leaving a slightly worried Arthur behind. He would check up on him later to make sure he was alright, but for now he needed a moment to himself. As soon as his arse found the chair he stretched out his legs and let his head fall against the backrest, glad he had worn the black jeans today. He hadn't come in his pants for a very long time, Arthur thought, a grin spreading over his face.


End file.
